


Le lendemain matin

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione et Severus se souviennent de leur ami dix ans après. Se situe dans l'univers d'un entremetteur à fourrure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le lendemain matin

**Author's Note:**

> _Ecrit originellement en anglais pour célébrer les 10 ans de fics HGSS._

_Ecrit originellement en anglais pour célébrer les 10 ans de fics HGSS._

 _Merci à Snapinou pour le beta._

 _Se situe dans l'univers d'_ Entremetteur à fourrure _._

oOo

— Cela fait déjà dix ans, remarqua Hermione alors qu'elle contemplait le tapis qu'elle venait d'étaler devant la cheminée.

A ses côtés, Severus, son mari depuis huit ans, acquiesça sans mot dire.

— Tu te souviens de ce jour ? demanda-t-elle.

Comment aurait-il pu oublier ?

Lorsque Severus s'était réveillé ce matin-là dix ans plus tôt, il était d'excellente humeur suite à sa libération et à ses retrouvailles avec Hermione la veille. Son esprit était occupé à rejouer le film des délicieux événements de la nuit et à imaginer un futur incluant des alliances dorées et des enfants bouclés, aussi s'était-il rendu dans la cuisine pour préparer le café sans prêter attention au corps immobile près de la cheminée à l'autre bout du séjour. Il ne le vit toujours pas lorsqu'il passa à nouveau, une tasse de café à la main. Hermione adorerait son offrande de caféine, il en était sûr. Et il avait raison. Savourer le goût du café sur les lèvres d'Hermione fut un délice.

Quelque temps après, ils descendirent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les deux amoureux, engoncés dans leurs sentiments réciproques, manquèrent encore une fois le petit cadavre à fourrure.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, l'estomac rempli de bacon, d'œufs, de toasts et de confiture, que Severus et Hermione aperçurent Pattenrond près de la cheminée. La raideur du corps du félin les inquiéta immédiatement. Tous deux se demandèrent comment ils avaient pu le manquer lorsqu'ils étaient passés dans la pièce la première, voire la deuxième fois.

— Pattenrond ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle courut jusqu'au corps de son animal de compagnie et, s'agenouillant, tendit la main vers lui.

— Oh, Pattenrond.

Elle sanglota, penchée au-dessus de son cher ami.

Severus s'accroupit près d'elle. L'animal avait provoqué sa relation avec Hermione et avait été un compagnon durant son séjour à Azkaban. La confiance que Pattenrond lui avait témoignée avait fait pencher l'opinion de plusieurs des amis d'Hermione en sa faveur. Severus réalisa alors qu'il n'avait jamais montré à la bête à quel point il lui était reconnaissant. Pattenrond n'était peut-être guère plus qu'un animal de compagnie pour bien des gens, mais il était un véritable ami pour Severus. « Je suis désolé », pensa-t-il.

— Nous ne lui avons même pas offert de lait hier soir, gémit Hermione.

Son chagrin la faisait trembler, et Severus passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

— Il n'a même pas eu un dernier repas.

— Mais il est mort à son emplacement préféré.

Hermione n'avait pas passé assez de temps à Spinner's End pour le savoir, mais Pattenrond avait littéralement emménagé sur le tapis près de la cheminée. Toutefois, la détresse d'Hermione et son propre sentiment de perte l'empêchèrent de dire plus. Au lieu de cela, il s'agenouilla lui aussi et resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Avant peu, elles glissaient le long de ses joues, formant de longues traînées humides sur son visage.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable à Severus, les sanglots d'Hermione s'espacèrent.

— Nous devons lui donner un enterrement digne de ce nom, dit-elle entre quelques hoquets.

— Veux-tu que tes amis soient présents ?

— Harry et Ron, je pense. Et peut-être que Ginny voudra venir, elle aussi.

— Tu veux que je les appelle ?

— Non, merci. Je vais le faire.

— Comme tu veux.

Il l'embrassa, puis prit le corps de Pattenrond afin qu'Hermione puisse contacter ses amis par le réseau de cheminette.

— Je vais lui trouver un linceul, l'informa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers l'âtre.

Tout en enveloppant le petit corps dans un drap qui avait survécu à ses parents, Severus réfléchit à la dette qu'il avait envers le demi-Kneazle roux. Quand Hermione s'était montrée avec l'animal à Poudlard au début de sa troisième année, il se souvenait que sa première pensée avait été que la bête était laide, très laide. Néanmoins, Hermione, avec son cœur d'or, avait vu au-delà de l'apparence physique jusqu'à l'âme de Pattenrond. Il était beau à ses yeux.

Elle avait vu jusqu'à l'âme de Severus aussi, encore qu'elle ait eu besoin d'un peu d'aide pour cela. Une aide appelée Pattenrond.

— Merci, mon ami, dit Severus d'une voix douce alors qu'il achevait d'envelopper le corps dans le drap. Je te dois ma vie et mon bonheur. Et le bonheur d'Hermione. Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps avec toi, et pourtant je t'aimais. J'espère que là où tu es, tu es dans un monde meilleur.

Un soupir d'Hermione le fit sursauter.

— Tu me manques, Pattenrond.

Elle était à genoux à l'endroit exact où elle s'était agenouillée dix ans plus tôt. Elle mit une main sur le tapis.

— Aie une bonne vie après la mort, mon ami.

Severus rejoignit sa femme sur le sol. Il ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'agripper sa main libre. Un coup bref à la porte interrompit leur contemplation.

— Ce doit être les déménageurs, dit Severus en se levant. Ses genoux protestèrent bruyamment contre le mouvement. Il tendit la main pour aider Hermione à se relever.

— Merci. Bouger commence à devenir difficile avec mon gros ventre, plaisanta-t-elle faiblement, les yeux encore humides après leur moment de triste réminiscence.

— Ton ventre est magnifique.

Les yeux et la voix de Severus révélaient son adoration pour sa femme et son enfant à naître. Un autre coup à la porte coupa court ce qu'il allait dire.

— Ne les faisons pas attendre. Même si j'aurai toujours de bons souvenirs de cette maison, j'ai envie de rejoindre notre nouveau chez-nous.

— Tout à fait.

Severus se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Un homme en bleu de travail se tenait là, un paquet dans les mains.

— Je l'ai trouvé devant la porte. Je suppose qu'il est à vous.

Dans ses mains, un chaton roux dormait.


End file.
